Athanasius
}|height=250|width=250|position=center}} |complex = Aether Yellow (Former) |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers: Aether |color = Yellow |homeworld = Elysia |firstepisode = Among the Aether |lastepisode = New Elysia (3) |cast = Manu Bennett |shadeofcolor = Yellow }}Athanasius is a former mercenary/Vigilante. He fought alongside the Zenith Elysian Order against Briezora . He is Ken Kencaid's predecessor as the Yellow Aether Ranger. His Eidolon spirit is the Bear. Character History 20 Millenia Ago A former traveling Mercenary on Elysia. Athanasius often performed jobs all over Elysia for money and services. Athanasius (Often called Athanas by others) always put his dedication and effort into his job. As long as he was able to get by on the money he was given, no job was too much for him. When Briezora's Eidolon hunt came, Athanasius found it difficult to be employed, as many of the citizens were afraid if he used his Eidolon spirit they'd be in danger. Athanasius soon decided to turn towards the Vigilante lifestyle, and coming to the aid of the people of Elysia for free. One day he became overwhelmed by a hoard of Wisps which had attacked an area where a rumor of an Eidolon weilder was staying. Athanasius went to check it out; only to find the rumor led him straight into an ambush. He was overwhelmed by the attack, and almost died. Vera and Riza (who had both joined the Zenith Order at the time), arrived in just enough time to save him. They brought the injured man back to the base, and healed him up. When he awoke he agreed to join the Zenith Order, realizing they had much of the same mission, and were willing to help him. While working with the Zenith Elysian Order, he eventually fell in love with his fellow teammate Vera, the Pink Aether Ranger. Shattered Crystal When the Zenith Order went to Briezora's domain for their final battle, Athanasius sacrificed his Eidolon powers to charge up the Zenith Aether Crystal, and to defeat General Avaritia . Upon his sacrifice, a yellow light appeared in the Aether Temple. Several years would pass, and the piece of Crystal containing his crystal would wind up in Africa, to be found by Kenda Kencaid . When Ken touched the Crystal and it bonded with him, Athanasius's spirit gained a semblance of conciousness, and he was able to appear to Ken in a dream to inform him of his future as an Aether Ranger, an event which Athanasius had already seen. Power Rangers: Aether Arc II: Aether Hunter ''"Among the Aether"'' After the Aether Rangers fight against Heket and use their combined energies to free Harmony Li from Heket's control, Ken and the other Rangers (except Liam and Harmony), are transported to Elysia and sent into the Zenith Aether Realm to unlock the other temples and to awaken the Aether Goddess. Athanasius appears before Ken to challenge him, for Ken to prove himself worthy of one of the Seven Goddess Gems. Upon passing the test Athanasius gives Ken the Goddess Gem, just before disappearing. Afterwards, Athanasius is capable of minor telepathic communication with Ken. Arc VII: Crystal Clear Destiny Athansius is present with the other Zenith Elysian Order and the Eidolons, whenever the Rangers arrive in Eylsia on their way to the Zenith Aether Realm to save Tenshii and defeat Briezora whom had taken possession of the Zenith Aether Crystal. Using the Power of the Goddess Gems, another Aether Crystal is created, which Athansius uses to morph into a version of the Yellow Aether Ranger, with all of the same abilities. Ranger Form Aether Yellow (Former) Through lending the essence of his spirit, through his Aether Form and the fragment of the Aether Crystal in Ken's possession; Athanasius lends his power to Ken, alongside the Eidolon Callistus to help him transform into the Yellow Aether Ranger. While Ken is transformed, prior to recieving the Goddess Gem, Athansius is unable to communicate with Ken. Afterwards, he is capable of minor telepathic communication. Abilities *Telepathic Communication - with Ken *Eidolon Communication - With Callistus *Limited Astral Projection Arsenal & Zords *Bear Eidolozord *Aether Shield Trivia *Athanasius, like many of the other Zenith Order members, does not appear in the first two arc of the story. *In the Introductory episode for Ken as the Yellow Aether Ranger; Athanasisus is not named as being the predecessor to the Yellow Aether Ranger; and is not mentioned until the flashback scenes in Episode Six. Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Male Yellow Ranger Category:Male Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Retired PR Rangers